vgpfandomcom-20200215-history
VideoGamePhenom/Channel rules
This is a list of channel rules by VideoGamePhenom. The YouTube channel has rules to assure that things come clean and simple. List of channel rules *'Feel free to share your thoughts': It's easy and simple. Just watch the video from start to end and share your thoughts after watching the video. *'No inappropriate language': Do not post anything that consists vulgarism, racism, homophobia, sexism, anti-gay slurs, bigotry, transphobia, religion bashing, or antisemitism. *'No spamming': Everyone dislikes spam. Do not post comments that consist spamming or gibberish, which can likely mean you're only try to attract attention for yourself. More ever, do not post unwanted comments, like "first" for example, because it doesn't matter who comments first, even if the video has no comments yet. *'No advertising': Do not post URLs in any video which may consist advertising. Sometimes, advertising could lead to harmful and unsafe environments. *'Foreign language policy': This user natively speaks and understands English. If you post a comment that is in any language other than English, it will be translated for review. *'No phishing': This consists trying to obtain sensitive information such as other usernames, passwords, and other financial details for malicious reasons. This matter is taken very seriously. *'No posting any personal or confidential information': Do not post any sort of personal information that consists a person's real name, date of birth, place of birth, place of residence, identification number, financial information, and anything else beyond that. This matter is taken very seriously. *'Do not tell lies, slander, or post fake news': Do not post news or events that are untrue to the public as this may lead to major confusion, even if it does not cite a reliable source. If you are caught doing this, you could be reported. *'Do not mention any cheating devices, save states, and emulators': Do not post any comments that mention cheating devices, like GameShark, Action Replay, PowerSaves, etc. Also, do not mention save states or any sort of emulator. *'No threats': Making threats consist that you are trying to harm someone. Even if you feel angry or upset over anything, do not attempt to post anything like this, or this could be reported along with legal action being taken as well. *'Do not post only in capital letters': Posting only using capital letters may think you are shouting in anger or in exclamation. This will not be tolerated. *'No political statements': Do not discuss or mention politics that work for any federal government. This could likely lead to jealousy and big-time debates. *'No arguing or debating in replies': It's not always polite or fair to debate or argue when you're replying to the same user or anyone else who is in the conversation. This could lead to confusion, so please comment independently if you feel that you cannot reply properly. *'No impersonation': Do not create an account that pretends to be VideoGamePhenom. Do not post comments while performing signature forgery of this user. If you are caught doing this, you will be reported. *'No inappropriate usernames': Do not use accounts that have inappropriate or offensive usernames, which may offend VideoGamePhenom itself or any known celebrity, company, etc. *'No doxing': Do not post URLs or any content that may feature photos of a person in real life without express written consent of the person who owns them. *'No copying and/or re-posting content': Do not use video downloading software to copy or pirate this user's videos without formal permission. If the video you uploaded deems to match and contain the same length as this user owns, it will be flagged and taken down. In some cases, most video game intros, cutscenes, and end credits are not counted towards infringement for takedown. *'No block evading': Please be reasonable about this. If you have more than one account, and if you are deemed to be commenting with an account in the aftermath of being blocked, your other account will be blocked as well. *'Do not file erroneous or false copyright claims': This is absolutely a no-brainer. Do not flag videos or other content owned by VideoGamePhenom for copyright infringement for any illegitimate reason. This may represent that you're seeking revenge or trying to retaliate if anyone (especially VideoGamePhenom) blocks your account. This also represents a Distributed Denial-of-Service Attack (DDoS) violation, as it attempts to take the video offline for illegitimate reasons. Only a real copyright company such as Nintendo, Viacom, or any third-party company counts to be legit to remove content for copyright. This equals zero tolerance. If you are deemed to be making any sort of fraudulent claims yourself and trying to trick VideoGamePhenom into getting terminated, you will definitely be reported, and legal action will be taken as well. *'Do not trick others into breaking these rules': If you try to trick other users into breaking these rules by accident, they won't get in trouble, but you could get in trouble yourself, so don't do it. No exceptions! These rules are put intact for trust and safety. If you cannot get over or obey these rules properly, then you are not welcome to comment on any post VideoGamePhenom owns. Category:Channel rules